Localized musculo-skeletal discomfort such as lower back pain is a common affliction in the general population and may have a life-time prevalence of 60% to 90%. Heat therapy may provide a significant therapeutic benefit and may be more effective than over-the-counter pain medications in the treatment of musculo-skeletal pain, with overall longer lasting effects.
Being positioned inside a confined environment such as within a vehicle, with a limited range of movement and increased pressure and force placed upon various areas, can worsen pre-existing discomfort and pain. A person has a limited range of movement while being in a vehicle. This “locked position” may induce muscle spasms and subsequent pain. At this point, a pain-spasm-pain cycle is triggered, making the situation even worse as the number of driven hours increases.
Reducing discomfort increases the person's overall health by relieving stress. In the case of the person being the driver of the vehicle, reducing discomfort also decreases driver distraction caused by the discomfort. Therefore, the driver can focus attention on safe vehicle operation.